epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/judge dredd vs judy hopps
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! JUDGE DREDD VS.... JUDY HOPPS! BEGIN! Dredd i come into a rap battle and i'm fighitng a little bunny, is this some type of a joke cause i'm not laughing it's not funny, get back little rabbit or i will serve you on a platter and put your head on a pawsicle stick, i got no beef against you but your play about zootopia's history is just plan sick. i go through issues in the future cause in there i am the law, i fight all the baddest people your ever saw, your tazer does not effect me i got heavy armor and a helmet to hide my face, you on the other hand are a big discrace, so hop along bubble butt or you will be made into hossefeffer fricasee, there is one man coming out and that is me, Judy listen mr.dredd your not all that great, cause your movie with stallone made critics irate, you kill people like you were judge doom, well i got your confessing on a carrot pen so what are you gonna do, i taught kids not to be racist one the highest grossing at the box office, next to frozen and big hero six, one of the biggest blockbuster comedy's since avengers 1 and 2, you get beaten up so many times so why can't i beat you?, running circles around you more faster then much judge death beats your ass, and when it comes to driving i go fast, Dredd i live in the apocalypse so don't give any of that bullshit, i don't have to deal with you not one bit, when they watch in the movie all they know about you is your ass, gazelle is more patient then you lass, shakira can't help you win this battle this time carrots, your too cute to face me and your idol is a thot, hotdiggedydemon said it best nick should've ate you, i got better stuff to do, i come packed with a badass gun more then doomguy or duke nukem could handle. now better run off before i put your head on my mantle, Judy i will drive you wilde cause your way of justice makes me sick. but i know your afraid of me since you have a small dick, i am a real cop gonna make my parents proud, cause when i win this battle you will no longer be around, the petition fans made didn't get through, so don't blame me when they don't make dredd 2, i rough tough bunny don't call me cute, your just jealous cause i got more a following then you, sure i was hated by fans when the trailer came out, but i defied expectations so shut your mouth, Dredd okay now you've pissed me off cottontail time finish the job, and when this over your tail will be a cotton swab, i prefer roger rabbit then your sorry ass, if your not racist then explain song of the south's uncle remus, i declare war on all rabbits i will kill you then peter last, not time for my big blast, it's over ms.hopps like your chance with nick. cause that fox i just mentioned is just a prick. you have snotty neighbors and a crappy home, i rather face againt my garden gnome, *judy shoots judge dredd with a tranquilizer dart* Judy ha gotcha call this a shot in the dark, since all your got is violence to rival even south park, no butts about i won that's a fact, but for now i will let this crime pass, i am not on parking duty but i got a ticket for you, since your parking meter expired trust me it's true, so i got a big butt so does gazelle, if you were trying to make feel bad you didn't do too well, judy 1 dredd zero be thankful for what you got, now please get out of this prking lot. Outro WHO WON? WHO"S NEXT YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *SIREN BLARES* EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts